Image forming apparatuses include those which are provided with a function of, after forming images on multiple recording media, binding the multiple recording media (for example, a bookbinding function).
Patent Document 1 discloses a recording control apparatus (an image forming apparatus) which compares the number of sheets of paper (recording media) to undergo a stapling process (a bookbinding process) with a predetermined limit number of sheets to determine whether a stapling process can be performed, and, if yes, carry out the stapling process.